New York Minute
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: Outtakes and alt takes from Empire State of Mind...


What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection and a bunch of Twilight DVD's

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This was beta'd by the AMAZING Beta-mom Clara Bella, who just makes me smile and fixes all of my excessive comma usage with her crazy beta skills. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, my pre readers Mezz and Abbymickey24, KD-Masen and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA group on Facebook….This story wouldn't exist without them, like, literally. Go ahead and read some of the work of the wonderful authors….after you review this chapter of course….I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!

Stopping in front of room 413, Jasper pulled his key card and quickly unlocked the door before escorting me in and closing it softly behind me.

"Sorry about them, they're assholes."

"Jasper, please don't apologize for someone else. It's nothing, really." I smiled at him and started towards the desk chair. My fucking shoes were killing me. I made it about two steps before tripping over a black boot lying in the middle of the rug. Jasper's arm shot out and grabbed my left wrist, pulling me flush against his chest to steady me, his other arm wrapping around my waist.

I bit my cheek to stifle the moan in my throat, as our bodies pressed together.

"You okay?" His voice was husky, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah," I muttered, flushing. "I'm sorry- these damn shoes." Pathetic excuse, I know but, hey.

"Miss Isabella," he drawled, "please don't apologize."

"Okay," I whispered. I couldn't look away from his eyes, and God, he smelled good. He smiled down at me, and I licked my lips nervously, biting the bottom one.

I could hear a slight groan in his throat as he watched me, his eyes silently questioning. I nodded just barely and was met with his lips on mine. Holy fuck. His arm tightened around my waist, and the other gently wound its way into my hair as my own arms slipped around his neck. He gently ran his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I quickly allowed. I gasped into his mouth. He tasted like mint and strawberries and sweet and fuckgood. My fingers wound their way into his soft gold hair, knocking his hat to the floor with a thud. God, he was an amazing kisser. My head started to swim and I reluctantly pulled back, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to meet his and blushed at what I found. He was panting slightly, and his eyes were dark. We stood for a moment in silence, and I sucked my bottom lip back between my teeth. Fucking nervous habit.

Jasper smiled, "Is it wrong that I've wanted to do that all night?"

I shook my head at him, "No." My voice was barely a whisper. He loosened his hold on my waist, and I felt my knees wobble.

"Let's get you out of those shoes, huh?" He grinned and led me over to the desk. I didn't have the heart to tell him the wobble had less to do with the shoes and more to do with the amazing kiss we had just shared. I plopped down ungracefully and unstrapped the horrible things before kicking them across the carpet with uncontainable glee.

Jasper sat on the bed across from me and smiled while he pulled off his own sneakers and socks. "Feel better?"

"Much!" I grinned at him and was struck by the intensity of his gaze. "What?" I ran my hands over my hair.

"No, your hair is fine. You look beautiful." The words caused the heat to spring back into my cheeks. "Even more so, when you blush."

"Thanks." I fought with myself not to meet his eyes. I lost.

"Miss Bella, can I kiss you again?" The gentlemanly way he phrased the question surprised me.

"Please."

What the hell else was i going to say? No? Fuck that. Jasper stood and gently pulled me to him, our lips meeting quickly. Good God, he was addictive. I wound my fingers into his hair again and shivered as he hands ran up my arms, gently pushing his jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor. I gasped as those same strong, calloused fingers ran across the bare skin of my back. I felt him smile against my mouth, and he moved his lips down my jaw to my neck, as he pulled me down onto his lap. I moaned as he kissed my throat, tilting my head back instinctively, allowing him further access. His hands continued roaming over my back and through my hair as he gently rained kisses back up my neck and jaw. When he bit down gently, I nearly lost it.

"Jasper," the word was barely a whisper. He stopped his attentions to my throat and met my eyes.

"Yes, love?" His voice was husky.

"I-don't-please?" The words were ridiculous, but he seemed to catch the drift and kissed me again, with more passion than I thought imaginable. His fingers lightly traced patterns on the bare skin of my back, and it felt like I was on fire. I moaned again, and he smiled against my throat, gently raining kisses down my chest until he reached the top of my dress. He gently nuzzled there, his breath warm on my skin. My hands were running up and down his arms, slowly, as my mind wandered. God, I wanted to feel the warmth from his skin. I squirmed a bit, and he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Yes, darlin'?" His eyes shone. I gave him a little smile and reached for his tie, fumbling slightly with the knot before pulling it off and tossing it behind us. My fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt, my eyes questioning.

"Go ahead," he murmured, eyes closed, and I proceeded, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, my hands trembling just the slightest bit. I squirmed trying to tug the offending material out of his jeans, and he stifled a groan, while his hands tightened on my hips. I quickly froze. Jasper took a deep breath and loosened his grip.

"Go head, darlin'," he nodded slightly, and I pulled the material free of his waist band, sliding it off his shoulders and quickly pulling his tight, white t-shirt over his head.

Holy God. The man had a beautiful chest, golden kissed from the sun and beautifully sculpted. I swallowed hard and heard a chuckle.

"Like what you see love?" Damn that fucking, husky drawl. I had lost the ability to form words, so I just nodded.

"I'm glad, sweetheart." He leaned up and caught my lips in a sweet kiss that quickly intensified, and I found myself running my nails up and down his bare back, crying out softly as he gently bit down on my lower lip. He met my gaze again.

"Did you like that darlin'?" His hazel eyes were sparkling, and I nodded.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." His words were tinged with laughter. He was teasing me! God, I was enjoying him more every second. I leaned forward and shifted my weight slightly to meet his ear.

"Yes." My voice was breathy, and I panted softly. He stifled another groan in his throat and tightly pulled me against his chest.

"Do you have any idea what you're doin' to me darlin'?" God, what a sexy voice.

"I- I think so..." I could barely get the words out. My companion closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back away from me slightly before opening his eyes and looking at me. I swallowed hard.

"Oh, Miss Isabella..." He gently stroked my cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me to him. I looked at him and gently chewed my lower lip. "Bella," he mumbled again into my hair.

"Yes?" My voice shook slightly, as I met his sparkling eyes.

"I want you darlin'." I swear to Christ he growled the words, and I felt my lace panties get even more damp at just the sound, although his nimble fingers playing with the hem of my dress and teasingly grazing my thighs probably had a lot to do with that as well. I swallowed deeply. What the fuck, just tell him.

"Um, Jasper-I-" I tripped over the words, and his fingers stopped moving. One hand moved to my chin, gently tiliting it up so that I was gazing at him, struck dumb for a moment.

"What is it, Bella?" His voice was gentle and kind, a slight smile playing on his lips. Fuck, he was beautiful...I shook my head slightly.

"That is-I've never-" I was stuttering like a fool, and I saw realization dawn in his eyes as he swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you want to-?" I nodded slightly at his words and he gave me a sweet kiss. "I can stop Bella, if you change your mind..."

I swear I heard desperation in his voice as he trailed off, and I nodded at him. My hands toyed with his belt buckle, tugging up on it slightly, urging him to stand, and he complied. My nails gently skimmed the soft skin above his waistband, and he hissed.

"Take as long as you need darlin'." His head dropped back, and his eyes closed as I unbuckled his black leather belt and slid it out through the belt loops, dropping it to the floor along with the rest of his previously discarded clothes. My hands shook as they returned to his jeans and hesitantly unbuttoned them, cautiously reaching down for the zipper and finding, instead, more fucking buttons. Fucking sexy as hell. I moaned in my throat as I unbuttoned the offending item as quickly as I could, freezing only once when my fingers 'accidentally' traced over the substantial bulge below the heavy fabric, eliciting a deep groan, before I tugged the black jeans down over his slim hips, revealing a pair of jade silk boxers.

I didn't bother to hide my pleasure as I took in his beautiful form, raking my eyes over him from head to toe, my cheeks reddening as my gaze lingered on his substantial erection, and I swallowed, meeting his eyes as he smiled down at me. When he pulled me up against him, we both moaned at the contact and slid my nails down his defined chest.

"You seem to be very...clothed darlin'." His fingers danced across the top of my dress, teasingly playing with the zipper, lowering it infinitesimally, seeking approval in my eyes. Biting my lip, I nodded, closing my eyes as the zipper was slowly lowered and the soft fabric slipped to the ground. I shuddered slightly as the cool air met my hot skin, and Jasper stifled a soft moan in his throat.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispered into my ear, appreciation evident in his voice.

"Thank you," I mumbled, looking anywhere but at his face.

"Bella, look at me." His tone was teasing, and I obliged, meeting his eyes and losing myself in their hazel depths. "You. Are. Beautiful." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss, and I smiled.

He gave me his trademark sexy smile and deftly unhooked my bra with one hand, allowing the piece of silk and lace to join the growing pile at our feet. With a quick wink, he ducked his head and took my left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. I swear to God, I fucking meowed as he continued his ministrations, his hand moving to cup my right breast and tease its nipple to a stiff peak. My eyes closed and my knees went weak, as I slumped slightly against him. He stopped his attentions just long enough to sit me on the edge of the bed, before resuming his actions with vigor, his free hand skimming down my stomach and coming to rest on top of the wet lace and silk that was my underwear.

"Oh, Jesus, darlin'," his voice was muffled into my breast. I felt his erection twitch against my leg before he lowered himself to his knees, running his fingers just inside my waistband. My eyes flickered closed at the intimate touch and the heat that the tiny action caused in my body. As I shifted my hips, in a vain attempt to increase contact, my fingers, once again, twisted in his hair.

"Slow down honey...enjo-" His words were cut off by a loud banging on the door and several male voices on the other side. He groaned in frustration and quickly placed his discarded green shirt over my shoulders as the banging continued. "Wait right here, I'll be back in just a second." He kissed me quickly and stalked to the door, muttering under his breath. Fucking, cock-blocking, drunk assholes.

"What," Jasper growled, opening the door just enough to see who was on the other side. He seemed uncaring of his own nearly naked appearance, while I clutched the light green shirt around my nakedness, modestly. I listened hard trying to decipher what he was saying to the group on the other side of the door, but to no avail. I could only make out the low, threatening tone before the door slammed closed, and I could finally let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Fuckheads," Jasper muttered, running his hands through his hair as he returned to me, and his tone softened. "I'm sorry about that darlin'," he stated as he returned to his place in front of me and played with the collar of his shirt. "As nice as this looks on you, I think it should go." With his words, he slipped the garment off my shoulder, deliberately running his calloused fingers along my arms as it dropped to the bed behind me. "Where were we sweetheart?" he muttered, pulling me into his arms before laying me down on the bed, one of his hands sliding down between my breasts and down my flat abdomen, resting against the wet lace between my legs. His long fingers tortuously stroked me trough the fabric, and I squirmed at the unfamiliar contact. My breathing increased, and I became wetter than I had thought possible.

"Jasp- I please-" I was far too gone to form a coherent sentence, able only to focus on the exquisite feelings he was creating. I gasped as I felt his fingers slide under my panties and through my curls, seeking my heat and gently stroking me, coating his fingers with my wetness, before slowly sliding one finger inside me. I bucked my hips, forcing him deeper into me.

Fuck God, he was amazing! Jasper held me tight and continued, sliding a second finger inside and pumping in and out slowly, muttering in my ear. I could feel myself building as he continued stroking and twisting and muttering and… oh God, I was so close.

Jasper pulled me tight against him and pressed his erection into my hip.

"Cum for me darlin'," he begged. His tone was husky and demanding and sexy, and I felt myself come undone, squeezing my eyes shut and shuddering around his fingers. My breath was escaping in ragged gasps as Jasper gently slowed his motions and whispered sweet reassurances into my hair, dropping tiny kisses along the side of my face. I struggled to regain control of my breathing and opened my eyes to meet Jasper's, to find him smiling at me blindingly.

"I-that-Jasper-" I had long ago given up trying to articulate, and instead focused on the sensations flowing through me, many coming from the rock hard erection pressed into my hip.

"It was good then, darlin'?" he inquired sweetly, and I nodded at him.

"Are you sure about this, Isabella?" His voice was filled with concern, as were his eyes, while he looked down at me.

I swallowed hard and met his gaze. "I want you, Jasper."

The words here barely out of my mouth before I felt him shift and stretch across the bed, sit up, and grab his wallet.

"Where is it?" His words were soft and frenzied, and I rose up on my elbow to watch him flip through the black leather billfold repeatedly, finally pulling out a small slip of paper and frowning. "Fucking Emmett. Asshole." He tossed both the wallet and the note across the room and turned to me. "We can't-I don't have a-fuck!" he growled softly.

"Jasper?" My voice was hesitant and he looked up. "I-um-I'm on the pill- I have been for a few years." I could feel the heat spreading up my chest and into my face and his face went from disappointment to shock to confusion.

"But I thought you-"

"It's not for that," I muttered, not wanting to continue the conversation and knowing he didn't.

"Christ Bella-thank you!" He took my face in my hands and kissed me tenderly before quickly removing his shorts and standing above me. I gasped as I took in his entire form, my gaze resting on his manhood, and I gulped. Fuck, he seemed so...big. I hesitantly reached toward him as he lay next to me.

"You can touch me, Isabella," he said, his voice gravely and rough. I swallowed repeatedly, my throat dry, and ran my fingers over the head of his shaft, catching a bead of moisture and gently spreading it with my thumb, as I wrapped my small hand around him and felt him twitch and moan. I smiled and studied him, while I gently stroked - exploring, encouraged by his small moans of pleasure. His head was thrown back, the golden waves splayed out on the white pillow case, eyes closed tight and a small smile playing on his lips. His hands were grasping the white sheet at his side, and his tanned muscles flexed with the action. The dim lights glinted off the fine, gold hairs covering his muscular lower abdomen, and I felt my breath hitch as I followed the downy trail down his body. I skimmed over his erection, I knew exactly what was going on there, and continued my visual journey of his body. His muscular thighs were slightly lighter, the golden tan picking up again a few inches above his knees and continuing down to his feet. I swallowed and swept my eyes back up him, slightly shocked to meet his deep green-gold eyes, and I'm sure my face betrayed my emotions. He grinned, placing a hand on my wrist, ceasing the tiny movements I was making, and my face fell.

"Am I doing it wrong?" My voice was meek, and Jasper chuckled.

"God no, Darlin', that felt amazing. That was- perfect-" A small sigh escaped my lips.

"Then why-" He gently placed a finger on my lips.

"If you kept going darlin', I wouldn't be able to continue." The words were drawled into my ear and punctuated with a quick kiss on my neck. He carefully shifted and removed my panties, the last tangible barrier between us, before positioning himself above me, and I could feel him pressing lightly against my entrance.

"Isabella, are you _sure_? I don't know if I'll be able to-" I silenced him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him slightly closer. As the very tip of him moved inside me, I gasped.

Jasper very slowly moved further inside of me, and time seemed to go on forever as I studied his face. I felt a gentle pressure, and he halted his movements, meeting my eyes. I'm sure he saw the flash of fear there.

"It's okay darlin'," he murmured. "I'm not gonna lie, this will probably hurt a bit, but I'll be here and won't do anything until you say so. Please try and relax."

I took a deep, trembling breath and nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. Jasper met my lips with his own and quickly thrust through, deeper into me, with a solid motion.

I was shocked at the flash of pain that reverberated through me, and a strangled sob passed my lips, despite them being pressed firmly against Jasper's. I dug my nails into his back, squeezing tears from my eyes, and then he was still.

"That's the worst of it, darlin'." His voice was so gentle in my ear, and I gasped again, marveling at his hardness and size, as my body adjusted to the unfamiliar invasion. "Just stay still until you are ready."

We remained like that for, fuck knows how long, as I felt my body accommodate him. I gently moved my hips slightly, feeling him slide further into me, inch by inch, until our hips met and he was securely inside me with a soft moan.

"You feel amazing, Bella." His words were mumbled into my hair, and he gently lowered his weight onto me, carefully sliding his arms around my back, pulling me against him. The feel of his breath on my cheek sparked something in me, and I gently moved my hips against his, stifling the soft moan from the dull ache the movement caused.

"That'll fade, honey. Just relax." His words spurred me on, and I tilted my hips up, gasping at the new sensations the contact shot through my body.

I slowly began to move my hips, an inch at a time, and I felt him throb inside of me as he slowly moved with me, pulling back agonizingly slow and coaxing a high pitched moan of pleasure from my throat.

I heard him suck in a breath as he moved a bit more freely, sliding back inside my heat. Jesus fucking Christ.

We moved at an almost agonizingly slow pace, Jasper looking to me to set the tone. After what seemed like the most pleasurable eternity ever, our movements quickened, and we began to frantically move together, each aching for a release. My hands threaded through his hair and knotted themselves there, as we moved faster and faster. I lost myself in this man, who was muttering my name between moans. I finally felt myself teetering on the edge, and my breath quickened as I tightened around him, aching for release.

"Isabella," he moaned my name and that was it. I broke, ecstasy washing over me, as Jasper bit down on his lip and groaned. I thrust my hips up one last time and felt him shudder, exploding inside me, and I cried out his name before dropping back to the sheets, too spent to do anything but move and bask in the emotions that were coursing through my swimming head. I closed my eyes and smiled softly as Jasper rained small, tender kisses over my chest and neck, and I finally unwound my hands from his hair.

"My Bella," he muttered, as he slowly shifted his weight and slipped out of me, settling at my side and wrapping me gently in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jasper gently brushed my hair out of my face, and I nodded, my throat slightly raw. "Good," he grinned down at me and met my lips.

"We should you get you cleaned up, darlin'." The bed dipped as he sat up. "I'll be right back." He stood and disappeared into the bathroom, and I closed my eyes as the sound of running water hit my ears, the dull ache returning between my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed it to go away, to no avail.

Jasper returned then, a warm cloth and a glass of water in one hand, and two tiny, white tabs in the other.

''Here darlin'." He handed me the water as I struggled to sit up, my legs still weak.

"Thanks," I rasped, accepting the glass and feeling the cool, clean water trickle down my throat. God it felt good.

"Aspirin," he stated simply, dropping the two white tablets into my hand. I smiled thanks and tossed them in my mouth, chasing with a swallow of water. I grimaced. They still scratched going down. Another kiss was dropped on my head, and I looked up. Jasper sat holding the warm cloth. "We should- there may be some-" he stumbled over his words slightly and flushed. I watched him in awe as he gently spread my legs and ran the warm cloth between them, my hands grasping the sheets at the contact and sudden pain, fighting a whimper.

"It's okay darlin'." He placed a quick kiss on my lower abdomen and disappeared back to the bathroom for an instant, before returning to my side, pulling the soft comforter up around me. He slid in the bed next to me and gathered me in his arms. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest, sighing softly.

"Are you alright, Bella?" His voice reached out through the haze of sleep that was threatening to overtake me, and I mumbled a yes into his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"Jasper?" The words were barely coherent through my fog.

"Hmm?"

"Can we-are-wh-" I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and kissed me softly.

"Sleep, my little Bella, we'll talk in the morning." Those were the last words I remember as I drifted into a sweet, dreamless slumber.


End file.
